Contanto que você ainda me ame
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Eu não me importo que você sofra. Eu não me importo que você chore. Contanto que você ainda me ame... Naruto/Sakura.


_Como eu posso te dizer?_

- Ei, Sakura-chan, vamos comer um ramen, vamos?

Claro que sim, Naruto. 

- Claro que não, seu baka.

_Eu te amo. Assim fica tão fácil. _

- Ah, por favor, Sakura-chan! Vamos só nós dois, sem o idiota do Sai!

Mesmo que o Sai fosse, indo com você eu ficaria feliz. 

- Você realmente acha que eu sairia com você, baka?

_Mas eu não consigo falar. Eu só consigo mentir. Eu minto e te faço sofrer. _

- Por favor, Sakura-chan! Eu pago!

Você paga? Mas que fofinho, Naruto-kun! 

- Você acha que eu vou só por que você vai pagar?

_Mas eu sou assim. Eu não resisto. Eu sei que você só ama a mim. _

- Ahn, er...

Está corado? Você quer que eu pule em cima de você e te agarre? 

- Claro que não, seu baka!

_E isso basta. _

- Ela nunca vai sair com você, sua bicha.

Sai, cai fora daqui! Eu quero ficar aqui com o Naruto-kun e "bicha" é você, usando blusas desse tamanho! 

- Cala a boca, seu idiota!

Isso, Naruto-kun, bata nele, por ser tão ridículo. 

- PÁRA COM ISSO, NARUTO! DEIXA DE SER BAKA!

_Saber que você me ama e que nunca terá olhos para outra. Saber que você sofre todo dia, mas que, mesmo assim, me ama. Isso basta. _

- Ok, Sakura-chan. Sai, você só saiu dessa porque a Sakura-chan me impediu!

Ah, então, dá próxima vez, você apanha, Sai. 

- Deixe de ser baka, Naruto. Vamos treinar.

_Eu não me importo que você sofra. Eu não me importo que você chore. Contanto que você ainda me ame... _

_Sim, eu sei. Eu sou o ser mais repugnante da face da Terra. Mas, se você me ama e eu te amo, por que eu não me declaro?_

_Porque eu sou medrosa. _

_Eu tenho medo desse sentimento que cresce dentro do meu peito, eu tenho medo desse revirar no meu estômago cada vez que vejo você sorrir. Eu tenho medo, Naruto-kun... _

- Ah, finalmente esse treino acabou. Não preciso mais olhar pra cara de você, bichinha, nem de você, putinha feiosa.

- Do que você chamou a Sakura-chan, baka?

Ah, Naruto-kun. Não liga pra esse idiota. Vamos, vamos comer aquele ramen que você me prometeu. 

- Argh, vocês dois, bando de infantis. Vou pra casa.

- Ahn, Sakura-chan, espera!

Claro. Por você, eu esperaria todo o tempo do mundo. 

_Medo desse sentimento. _

- Er, eu quero te d-dizer u-uma co-coisa...

Corando e gaguejando? Ah, Naruto-kun, assim você me mata...

- Fala logo, Naruto.

_Por que eu sou assim? Queria ter coragem com você, Naruto-kun. Queria poder dizer o quanto eu te amo e nós comeríamos ramen e você me beijaria e eu sentiria aquele gosto de ramen na sua boca... _

- E-e-eu... Ahn... T-te...

Você me...? Você me ama, Naruto-kun? 

- Vamos logo, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

_Eu sou egoísta. Mas, eu sei que, enquanto você sofrer por mim, enquanto você chorar por mim... Eu serei feliz. E isso basta. _

- Eu te amo, Sakura-chan!

Naruto-kun! Eu também... Eu te amo tanto, Naruto-kun! 

- Me ama? Pois eu te odeio!

_Mentirosa. Falsa. Egoísta. Repugnante. Eu sou tudo isso. Mas eu te amo. _

- M-me odeia?

Claro que não! Eu te amo, bobinho, foi só uma brincadeira! Vamos, vamos comer um ramen. 

- É claro que sim. Eu te odeio.

_É claro que sim. Eu te amo_

**N/A: **Alguma coisa me possuiu quando eu escrevi isso. Sério.

E, sim, eu tenho uma imaginação conturbada.

Para explicar, as partes em itálico são como narração da Sakura. As partes em sublinhado são as coisas que a Sakura responderia se fosse "corajosa" e as partes normais, são diálogos.

Gaara: Nossa, brilhante observação.

Você é o contra-regra, não pode falar nada. Enfim, deu pra entender, né?

Mesmo assim, eu não consigo imaginar a Sakura tão maligna, mas já foi xD

Ah, e tadinho do Naruto, gente i.i

Gaara: você esqueceu de agradecer a Vanessa Lupin por ter betado a fanfic.

É, tem isso também. O caso é...

**Reviews? **xD

P.S: Dependendo do sucesso que essa fic faça, eu posso pensar em fazer uma continuação... Mas acho que uma continuação não faria sentindo, então, esquece. Ah, que saber? Vocês decidem.


End file.
